Harry Pérez y la mota filosofal
by M. Mayor
Summary: ¿Un Harry mexicano?... no se pierdan las aventuras de Harry Pérez, el niño mágico que vive en la ciudad de México.
1. El chamaco que no quisieron

**HARRY PEREZ Y LA MOTA FILOSOFAL**

_Advertencia: Si usted padece de arritmia literaria, baja de azúcar en la vida y diabetes en el humor, tómese esto con risa. Si además el chilango causa alteración en su sangre, le aseguro que no parará de reír._

**El chamaco que no quisieron**

Los Domínguez eran las personas más mugres (no mágicas) que podían existir. Tío Vernóstenes y Tía Petrunia, vivían en el número cuatro de la Privada Drive de las Lomas, que quedaba por unos edificios bastante lujosos y nada menospreciables, en medio de la ciudad de México. Ellos tenían un pequeño retoño de un año de edad, llamado José Carlos Arturo Dudleyte, pero preferían llamarlo Dudleyte. Tío Vernóstenes, trabajaba en una compañía que le quitaba dinero a los pobres trabajadores, mientras que tía Petrunia era ama de casa y fanática de la telenovela de las siete.

Un buen día, tío Vernóstenes salía rumbo al trabajo, se despidió de su familia y partió. En la acera, vio un gato que lo observaba detenidamente. Tío Vernóstenes no le hizo caso, hasta que el gato le brincó en la cabeza. Lo tiró al suelo y lo comenzó a perseguir con su zapato en la mano, pero no consiguió nada, el gato desapareció.

Le tomó un tiempo recobrarse, sabía que su colesterol no estaba como para correr. Subió a su Ferrari (mal no le iba) y manejó hasta llegar a su compañía.

Ahí estuvo prácticamente sin hacer nada, echando la flojera, leyendo cadenas idiotas en el correo electrónico, atendiendo llamadas inútiles de sus compañeros de trabajo. Consumiendo miles de porquerías que lo ponían más gordo, hasta que se llegó la hora de salir a comer. No quiso llegar a su casa, porque le quedaba muy lejos y como era muy agarrado no quería pagar gasolina.

Fue a la fondita de la esquina, donde Doña Epifleta, hacía los mejores tacos, botanas y fritangas de la ciudad. Después de asegurarse de consumir bastante grasa, Tío Vernóstenes salió de la tienda y vio que gente muy extraña pasaba a su lado.

- ¡Hoy es un día de gloria, señor!- le gritó un tipo raro.

- Méndigo drogado. Bien dice que esas cochinadas destruyen –aceleró el paso temiendo encontrarse con otro tipo igual.

Cuando llegó a su oficina, se acostó de nuevo en el sillón de trabajo. Miró por la ventana y vio un grupo de lechuzas pasar fuera de la compañía.

- Quizá debí haber rechazado esos diez tacos extras.

Después de largas horas de no hacer nada, excepto mirar las mini faldas de las secretarias, tío Vernóstenes decidió regresar a casa. Salió del trabajo y se dirigió a su automóvil. Pero¡sorpresa! Lo que quedaba del equipado Ferrari, no era más que el volante, los asientos y el freno de mano. Se volaron el estéreo, los vidrios, la palanca, el retrovisor, las llantas, los rines, las calaveras, las placas, bueno... saldría carita la compostura.

- ¿Qué? –gruñó- ¡Los rines eran cromados¡Maldita inseguridad de este narcótico país!

Miró hacia todos lados, pero no había nadie, así que no tenía otro remedio más que tomar el transporte público. Se paró en una avenida muy transitada. Llegó una pecera, que estaba a reventar, con gente colgando de las portezuelas, era la única que lo llevaba hasta su casa.

Se subió y le vio la cara al chofer, que bien hubiera pasado como delincuente o ex convicto... quizá lo era. Todos apretujados con una cálida música de fondo: _"Llorar, llorar y lloraaar, al verte entrar en flores de azar yo me pongo a llorar" (y ahora ya hay reggeaton)_. Como pudo, tío Vernóstenes se pasó a través de la gente y llegó hasta un asiento que estaba vacío, al lado estaba un hombre. Se sentó muy alejado de él.

- Señor¿sabe que hoy es un día glorioso? –le dijo el sujeto, con una sonrisa amplia y amarilla.

- ¿Me está tratando de vender alguna idea religiosa?

- No, no… ¡Hoy es el día en que el Señor Tenebroso cayó? –le dijo el pobre hombre.

- ¿El innombrable? –preguntó Tío Vernóstenes, inseguro.

- ¡Sí, sí! –se emocionó el sujeto, aferrándose al tubo del asiento.

- ¡Qué va!, si todavía Salinas no nos ha regresado el dinero.

- ¿Salinas? –dijo el hombre, sin comprender-. Usted debe ser un mugre.

- ¿Mugre¿yo mugre? –se escandalizó.

- Sí, ya veo. Bueno, seguramente usted no ha oído hablar de Harry Pérez, el niño que...

- ¿Harry Pérez¿usted ha dicho Harry Pérez?

- Sí, él es el niño que derro...

- ¡Bajan! –gritó tío Vernóstenes.

Llegó a su casa con la idea en la cabeza rondándole. Harry Pérez era el hijo de la hermana de Petrunia, podría ser que...no, definitivamente no podría serlo, al menos eso era lo que él pensaba.

Saludó a su familia y vio a Dudleyte sentado frente al televisor, viendo su serie favorita donde un grupito de monos japoneses se partía la madre y se desangraban, luego revivían y se la volvían a partir. Entonces, conversó con tía Petrunia sobre lo que le dijo ése hombre en la pecera, sobre ése tal Harry Pérez.

Después de una larga conversación, pensaron en que a lo mejor se trataba de otro Pérez, cuántos no hay en este país. Evitó decirle la desaparición del Ferrari, después de todo, estaba el BMW.

Esa misma noche, mientras todos dormían, el mismo gato que observaba a los Domínguez desde la mañana, estaba parado en el bote de la basura.

De pronto un hombre se acercó, miró hacia todos lados de la Privada Drive de las Lomas, se percató de que no hubiera nadie. Sacó un aparatito muy extraño de la túnica que llevaba y apuntó a todos los faroles de la calle.

El aparatito que sacó era un encendedor y estaba a punto de encender un cigarrillo cuando se percató de la presencia del gato, lo guardó inmediatamente.

- Profesora McGonzález, pensé que debías estar aquí –se dirigió al gato.

El hombre no estaba loco, ni alcoholizado, ni mucho menos drogado, sino que ese gato con el que hablaba, era una profesora, que rápidamente tomó la forma de una mujer.

- Profesor Locumbledore, te tardaste demasiado.

- Bueno, es que tuve que pasar por un tráfico en el periférico, terrible, no sabes cuánto.

- Me imagino, pero, veo que no traes al niño contigo.

- No, lo traerá Hagridceto.

- ¿Qué¿cómo te atreviste a encargarle eso al tarado de Hagridceto?

- Pues, es que no había nadie más. Y sabes bien que a él ni mi vida le encargo, pero qué más da.

- Vaya, qué descuidado eres.

- ¡Ya, ya! Aquí vienen.

En ese momento, montado en un triciclo, llegó Hagridceto, con un bulto en brazos.

- Demoraste mucho –le dijo Locumbledore.

- Sí profesor, perdóneme, pero es que esta cosa tiene dos llantitas de ayuda, son muy lentas –respondió el gigante.

- ¿Quién te lo ha dado? –preguntó la profesora.

- ¡Ah!, fue el noble de Simius Block.

- Qué buen muchacho –sonrió Locumbledore-. Bueno, hora de entregar el paquete, dame al niño Hagidceto, por favor.

Hagridceto entregó una bolsa, parecía de...

- ¡Pan! –exclamó McGonzález- ¿Qué tontería hiciste Hagridceto?

- Nada, lo que pasa es que les di la bolsa equivocada… jejeje –se disculpó-. No aplaste las conchas, por favor.

Después, les entregó un pequeño bultito, en el que venía el niño. Estaba dormido, era blanco y de pelo negro.

- ¡Eag¡qué horrible huele! –dijo McGonzález.

- Se ha hecho del baño –dijo Hagidceto.

- ¡Dejémoselos a los Domínguez, antes de que llore para cambiarlo! –respondió Locumbledore.

Y así lo hicieron. Dejaron a Harry Pérez, junto con una carta que decía: _Señor y señora Domínguez. No aceptamos devoluciones._

_Muy pronto la continuación…_


	2. Caminito de la escuela

_NA: Realmente pensé que me lincharían desde el primer capítulo, como no fue así, continuemos…_

**Caminito de la escuela…**

- Bien, tendría una vida más productiva si tuviese por lo menos mi propia ropa interior.

Harry Pérez era un niño diferente a los de las Lomas. Su pelo estaba desordenado, era flacucho y daba la impresión de estar desnutrido. A los señores Domínguez les molestaba los comentarios de los vecinos respecto a Harry, pues por toda la colonia se comentaba que era hijo del lechero con esos llamativos ojos verdes. En fin, la tía Domínguez no paraba de decirle a sus amistades que Harry Pérez era producto de una aventurilla de su hermana y que como consecuencia ellos tenían que cuidarlo como buena obra de caridad. Pero aún así los rumores crecían y hasta involucraban al señor de la tiendita de la esquina como posible padre de Harry.

- No debería quejarme –seguía pensando Harry-, todavía no se rompen los calzones de la semana pasada, pero qué descaro de esos viejos… mira que quererme dar las tangas del tío. Qué bonito cumpleaños.

Harry cumplía once años ese mismo día y había escuchado la motocicleta del cartero, así que salió a recoger la correspondencia como amablemente se lo ordenó el tío Domínguez: "¡Trae acá esas cartas si es que no quieres que te patee el trasero!". Harry se dirigió al buzón procurando que no se le cayeran los calzones. Observó la correspondencia y vio que había un sobre con un escudo enorme cubriendo casi todo el papel, lo sorprendente es que la carta decía:

"Harry Pérez  
Donde quiera que estés  
No nos importa con quién"

Eso era inesperado, jamás le llegaban cartas… al menos de que fueran admiradoras… (¡Esperen! eso todavía no ocurre… lo siento) Harry jamás recibía cartas, recordemos que era un niño flacucho de descendencia dudosa. Así que llevó el correo al tío Domínguez, que engullía un enorme plato de fruta, pues estaba a dieta y no quería perder la línea que ya le llegaba hasta las rodillas, el pequeño rechoncho hijo de los Domínguez estaba tomando un galón de leche _light_, pues sus padres temían que más tarde sufriera un ataque al corazón y la tía Domínguez espiaba a los vecinos, se corría el rumor de que el vecino de al lado estaba desempleado y su hija, una niña pecosa, era quien se volaba los globos de todos los niños de la colonia, también se corría que la señora del 71 era una bruja, y que una señora entubada andaba con un profesor que parecía manguera parada, su hijo cachetón le estaba haciendo competencia al hijo de los Domínguez y por si fuera poco el niño del ocho rondaba por las calles jugando en su barril y temían que Harry hiciera amistad con él, podría surgir una nueva banda de delincuentes _graffiteros_ o con perforaciones en todas las partes posibles del cuerpo, lo que sucediera primero.

- Harry entregó las cartas y vio que al tío Domínguez no le hacía nada de gracia leer los sobres. En cambio, Harry estaba emocionado destapando el suyo.

- ¡Hacienda! –exclamó el tío Domínguez-. ¡Agua¡Luz¡Teléfono¡El cable¡Tarjetas¡Y por si fuera poco la cuenta de tus cosméticos por catálogo, Petrunia!

- ¿Mías? –dijo la señora Domínguez y tomó frenéticamente el sobre.

- _O sea_¿qué te pasa, pobrecito _loser_? –exclamó el primor de los Domínguez con su peculiar estilo de hablar-. ¡_Hello_¿Qué onda contigo¿crees que esa carta es para ti?

Harry se quedó mudo pues vio que el tío Vernóstenes lo miró fijamente, le pareció que estaba enfadado.

- ¡Tú no existes para la sociedad! –exclamó el tío Vernóstenes y le arrebató la carta-. Veamos… debe ser un loco que se equivocó. Maldito correo ineficiente.

- ¡Esa carta es mía! –exclamó Harry, con indignación.

- Sí, claro y yo soy el chapulín colorado…

- ¿Y brincas y todo? –interrumpió Dudleyte, estúpidamente.

- Sólo un retrasado mental te escribiría –bufó el tío Vernóstenes.

- ¡Yo no le escribí¿Por qué me acusan a mí? _O sea_, yo _cero_ que ver –volvió a interrumpir Dudleyte.

- No amorcito, tú jamás harías eso –le dio palmaditas en sus cachetes, la tía Domínguez.

- El sobre tiene mi nombre¿te enseño a leer? –se defendió, Harry.

- No eso ya lo sé, pero gracias –respondió el tío y comenzó a leer la carta-. ¡PETRUNIA¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER!

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó la tía mirando la carta con el mismo terror.

- ¡Qué pasa! –exclamó Dudleyte-. ¿Acaso el _loser_ se hizo rico¿Ya le dieron su herencia?

- ¡TÚ A TU RECÁMARA! –ordenó frenéticamente el tío Vernóstenes a Harry.

- Pero no tengo recámara –dijo Harry dubitativamente.

- Ah no… -recordó el tío-. Petrunia, recuerda que le construyamos a este chico una habitación para mandarlo castigado…

- Cariño, duerme en la alacena…

- ¡Ah, sí¡VE AHÍ AHORA MISMO!

Harry frunció el ceño y se marchó con paso firme hacia la alacena que estaba debajo de las escaleras, donde dormía desde que tenía uso de razón. Siempre tenía que soportar el olor a productos desinfectantes, los perfumes florales de los jabones y cuando salía de ahí se sentía como narcotizado por todos los aromas. Mientras jugaba con canicas (CON canicas, no EN canicas…) pensaba en la misteriosa carta que le había llegado. De pronto escuchó un ruido extraño que venía de la sala. Entreabrió la puerta para distinguir qué pasaba y pudo ver a tía Petrunia espantando unas lechuzas y al tío Vernóstenes cubriéndose la cara pues miles de cartas salían de la chimenea y también vio a Dudleyte cubierto de excremento de lechuza. Harry estaba divirtiéndose, quizá podría filmarlos y mandarlos a la televisora para ganar el premio a las estupideces más graciosas… pero de pronto vio una carta en sus manos, era el momento de leerla.

El tío Domínguez lo detuvo frenéticamente, completamente furioso. La tía Petrunia trataba de limpiar a Dudleyte que lloraba al ver que su camiseta nueva estaba llena de excremento y era la más cara que tenía.

- ¡NOS IREMOS DE AQUÍ!

El tío jaló a Harry del brazo y salieron rápidamente hacia la calle, donde los vecinos miraban curiosamente. Tía Petrunia se moría de vergüenza, así que subieron al BMW del tío y pisando el acelerador a todo lo que daba salieron de la ciudad.

- Harry no había podido leer la carta. El tío estaba morado de coraje, la tía roja de pena y el primo verde de excremento…

- ¿Adónde vamos, Vernóstenes? –preguntó cautelosamente la tía.

- A cualquier lugar donde no nos encuentren –musitó el tío en respuesta.

- ¡_Cool_! Mi _pá_ se convirtió en narcotraficante y huimos…

- Oh, no cariño… sólo vamos de viaje.

- ¿Podríamos pasar por una _cajita sonriente al McGonagall's_ o al _Dumblerking_? (no me demanden)

- Ese nombre me suena –pensaba Harry.

- De regreso, amor mío –le dijo sonriendo la tía.

Por fin llegaron a su destino. Era un motel de mala muerte, lleno de parejitas que se escapaban a media noche. La fachada daba la impresión de que el sitio estaba a punto de caerse, pero el tío Domínguez pensaba que ahí jamás los encontrarían.

La tía iba desaprobando con la mirada todo lo que estaba alrededor, entre ellos una pareja de novios que se estaban besando escandalosamente, tapó los ojos a Dudleyte y Harry comprendió que todavía había seres humanos que querían comerse unos a otros…

El tío procuró encontrar una habitación lo más decente posible, pero el encargado se carcajeó con ese comentario. Así que les dio la recámara menos deplorable.

- ¡Listo, aquí jamás nos encontrarán! –exclamó el tío Vernóstenes.

- ¿A que es lindo el lugar? –le dijo mimosamente la tía a Dudleyte.

- ¿De qué hablas¡Es un asco¡Es una suerte que mis amigos del club no vean esto!

- Es una suerte que nadie te vea así –señaló Harry el excremento seco de la ropa de su primo.

El tío acondicionó la única cama que había para su mujer e hijo y ordenó a Harry dormir en un catre que estaba en la esquina de la habitación. Pasando las horas, los Domínguez dormían profundamente, el tío roncaba y la tía tenía la boca tan abierta que cabía un puño dentro. Dudleyte babeaba y Harry hacía figuras en el piso polvoriento.

- Feliz cumpleaños a mí –dijo Harry en un susurró, había dibujado un auto deportivo en el suelo-. Creo que alucino demasiado…

De pronto la puerta de la habitación comenzó a retumbar y salió disparada hacia la pared de enfrente. Los Domínguez despertaron sobresaltados. Y Harry se escondió bajo el catre. En la puerta estaba la silueta de un hombre gigante, con barba…

- ¿Dónde está Harry Pérez? –preguntó con voz ronca.

- ¡SOMOS INOCENTES! –exclamó el tío, casi de rodillas-. ¡LLÉVENSELO A ÉL, PERO A NOSOTROS DÉJENOS LIBRES!

El gigante miró a los Domínguez y se dirigió a Dudleyte.

- Hola –saludó apresuradamente-. Me llamo Hagridceto, Harry. Tú eres un mago, derrotaste a quién tú ya sabes, ahora tienes que ir a un colegio a estudiar magia, y tendrás un montón de aventuras… bueno ya lo dije¿nos podemos ir¿Sabes? Hay un partido que está por comenzar y no quiero perdérmelo…

- ¡_Hello_! –exclamó Dudleyte, incrédulo-. Al que buscas está allá.

Señaló a Harry que estaba escondido en el catre, pero salió temeroso. Hagridceto lo miró.

- Vaya, de bebé eras más bonito –dijo el gigante-. De cualquier forma…vámonos, que tengo prisa.

- ¡QUÉ! –exclamó el tío-. ¡ESE MOCOSO NO IRÁ A NINGÚN LADO!

- Claro, está en pijama, qué horror –dijo Hagridceto desaprobatorio.

- ¡NO IRÁ A NINGÚN COLEGIO DE MAGIA!

- ¿Magia? –dijo Harry incrédulo.

- Sí, sí, sí –contesto Hagridceto desesperadamente-. Eres un mago¿bien?... popular y famoso en el mundo mágico. ¿A que tendrás millones de _fans_? Bueno aún no se imprimen camisetas con tu nombre, pero podemos encargarnos de eso… Vamos, tengo prisa Pérez.

- Yo…no sé… -dijo Harry con el ligero presentimiento de que sin querer había ingerido una droga.

- ¡NO IRÁS¡TE ALEJAMOS DE ESO! –exclamó la tía Petrunia.

- Mira Harry –dijo Hagridceto cansadamente-. Tenemos que darnos prisa, dejé unos frijoles hirviendo y mi partido está por comenzar. No tengo mucho tiempo, así que convence a estos viejos que no pienso esperar.

- ¿Magia? –volvió a preguntar Harry sin creer lo que decían.

- Termina con esto¿quieres?

- ¡TU MADRE ERA UNA BRUJA! –exclamó la tía exasperada-. ¡TUS PADRES ERAN SERES PARANORMALES!

- ¿Salían con _Maussan_? –preguntó Dudleyte, de la forma estúpida de siempre.

- ¿Así que mis padres no murieron por sobredosis como me habían dicho? –preguntó Harry, dudosamente.

- ¡NO! –gritó el tío Vernóstenes-. ¡TÚ ERES UN NIÑO RARO!

¿Harry eres del otro bando? –preguntó Hagridceto aterrado.

- ¿Qué pasó? No soy _americanista_ –exclamó Harry con indignación.

- ¡Ah! –suspiró Hagridceto aliviadamente-. Bueno, como ya no hay tiempo. Les daremos una lección.

Hagridceto sacó un paraguas de su enorme saco y lo extendió frente a Dudleyte, mencionando palabras muy raras: "¡putitis!". Entonces Dudleyte tuvo una extraña reacción, su mano regordeta se dejó caer sobre el brazo y se paró en una pose muy extraña…

- ¡Ay _má_¡Pero qué escándalo! –exclamó el primo Domínguez con una voz muy chillona-. Mira qué descaro de ponerte pijama rosita¿no sabías que ya pasó de moda?

- ¿Crees que me veo mal? –preguntó la señora Domínguez, con ingenuidad.

- _Malis__, malis, malis, malis_… -dijo Dudleyte con sus manos sobre los cachetes.

- ¡NOOOO! –gritó el señor Domínguez.

Hagridceto salió corriendo con Harry y abordaron el metro para que Harry pudiera huir de ahí. Hagridceto contaba toda su verdad a Harry Pérez y aunque el chico pensaba que el tipo estaba pirado, creyó en todo lo que le decía.

- Ahora iremos a comprar tus útiles escolares –dijo Hagridceto, orgullosamente.

- ¿De verdad¿adónde vamos?

- Al lugar más famoso de todos los tiempos.

- ¿París?

- Eh… no…

- ¿Houston?

- Ah... menos…

- ¿Nueva York?

- ¡NO! –exclamó Hagridceto-. Iremos ni nada más, ni nada menos que a…

- ¿Londrés?

- ¡NO! –respondió Hagridceto y le dio un zape a Harry-. ¡TEPITO!

_Esta historia continuará muy pronto…_

* * *


	3. Un lugar que te robará hasta el sueño: T...

**Un lugar que te robará hasta el sueño: Tepito**

Ya había amanecido y Hagridceto bajó del metro con Harry, después de saber toda la verdad sobre su procedencia. Al fin Harry pudo respirar con tranquilidad, porque aparte de que ya habían bajado del transporte con mal olor, estaba completamente seguro de que sus sospechas no eran ciertas, se alegraba de no ser hijo del lechero… aunque parecía buena opción el señor de la tiendita… pero en fin, sabía que sus padres eran: Jaime y Liliana Pérez.

- Bueno Harry –le decía Hagridceto cuando iban caminando hacia la entrada de un lugar abarrotado de gente-. Tienes que ser muy precavido en este sitio. Pues no se sabe cuándo te asaltarán por sorpresa.

- _¡Chido!,_ ¿los asaltos son con todos esos trucos de magia? –preguntó Harry, ingenuamente.

- Si serás… -dijo Hagridceto al momento que le soltaba un zape-. Aquí los asaltos son de verdad. Te pueden dar un plomazo si no estás atento…

Aún así, Harry pensaba que Tepito era un barrio fantástico. Podía ver las lonas de multicolores. La gente se veía muy amable y todo lo que vendían ahí era increíble.

- ¿Adónde iremos primero? –preguntó Harry.

- Primero pasaremos con 'barba roja' –dijo Hagridceto por lo bajo.

- ¡Qué bien! –exclamó Harry-. ¿Es un mago famoso¿qué trucos hace?

- No, es un pirata.

- ¡Piratas¿aquí también los hay?

- No sabes cuántos…

Hagridceto condujo a Harry a los primeros puestos. Llegaron donde estaba un muchacho con aretes por todo el cuerpo, tatuado en ambos brazos, pelo pintado por la mitad de rojo y la otra de rubio, tenía una barba de chivo trenzada y también pintada de escarlata. Lucía una camiseta sin mangas que tenía la inscripción: 'ser naco es chido'.

- ¡Ese mi giganteee! –saludó barba roja, con un típico acento chilango, cantadito al hablar.

- Vengo por la mercancía –contestó Hagridceto entre dientes.

- ¡_Orale_, loco! –exclamó barba roja-. Aquí está tu pedido. Ahí cualquier falla, me las _retachas_… pero _me cae_ que se ven como las originales.

- Gracias –respondió Hagridceto tomando un paquete.

Harry estaba extrañado, pues barba roja no tenía ni una pata de palo, ni un loro que estuviera en su hombro. ¿Cómo podría ser un pirata?, en cambio toda su mercancía eran películas y según su propaganda, de alta calidad. Harry pudo ver los títulos que Hagridceto se llevaba.

- ¿El señor de los anillos cuatro? –exclamó Harry incrédulo-. ¿Existe?

- ¡Ejem! –exclamó Hagridceto-. Vamos Harry…

- ¿Colegialas salvajes? –volvió a exclamar Harry.

- ¡Ejem! –lo interrumpió Hagridceto-. Esas películas no son aptas para ti. Vámonos.

- Hasta luego, barba roja –se despidió Hagridceto alejando a Harry.

- ¡Ahí los _vidrios, ése_! –exclamó barba roja.

Harry pasó por los puestos de comida, Hagridceto ya había terminado sus compras y ahora tenía que llevar a Harry a comprar su caldero. Así que se dirigieron hacia los puestos de comida, pues enseguida estaban las abacerías.

- ¡Pásele _güerito_! –le gritaban unas mujeres a Harry.

- Ya se dieron cuenta de mi cicatriz –decía Harry tratando de taparse la frente.

- ¡Súbete bien el pantalón! –exclamó Hagridceto.

- Hablo de la cicatriz de mi frente, no la de mi cu…

- Lo que buscábamos… una hierbería –señaló Hagridceto.

Dirigió a Harry hacia la tienda, donde una mujer rechonchita atendía. Le estaba dando de comer a una lechuza blanca que no dejaba de revolotear.

- Buenos días –saludó Hagridceto-. Buscamos calderos.

- ¿Me ven cara de bruja? –preguntó la mujer, ofendida.

- Una mugre –musitó Hagridceto.

- La que te cargas, cariño –respingó la mujer.

- ¿Cómo dijo? –exclamó Hagridceto, muy molesto.

- Nada, nada… fue un _chistorete_–se disculpó la mujer-. En realidad sí soy una bruja, al menos eso dice mi marido… así que buscan calderos. Bueno, tengo unos muy buenos de peltre.

- ¿Grandes o pequeños? –preguntó Hagridceto.

- ¿Cómo te gustan a ti? –dijo la señora muy sugerente.

- ¡Ejem¡Señora por favor! –dijo Hagridceto muy colorado.

- ¡Otro _chistorete_! –rió la mujer-. Enseguida le traigo el mejor.

Hagridceto suspiró aliviado de que la mujer hubiese dejado de bromear con doble sentido. Harry vio que en la tienda tenían miles de hierbas y pociones: 'para conquistar al hombre de tus sueños', 'para la pasión', 'para el mal de ojo', 'espantar suegras', 'quítaselo a su esposa'.

- Tendré que hacer una última parada, Harry –dijo Hagridceto en voz baja-. Pasaremos a un lugar muy secreto…

- Bien¿puedo comprar esta lechuza? –preguntó Harry, mirando a la lechuza blanca que aleteaba sin parar.

- Sí claro, si no te saca un ojo –dijo Hagridceto-. Pero recuerda que no debes sobregirar la tarjeta de crédito de tus padres.

- Lo sé, pero ¿en qué trabajaban?

- Mafia.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Eh… quise decir, magia! Jejeje… en realidad no sé a qué se dedicaban tus padres.

La señora gordita llegó con el caldero y Harry le pidió el costo de la lechuza. Estaba relativamente barata y en oferta, así que también la compró con todo y su jaula. Aunque la señora le advirtió que era una lechuza con un comportamiento muy extraño, pues sólo con unas hierbas 'mágicas' se calmaba, así que Harry también se las llevó.

Hagridceto condujo a Harry por unos pasillos muy extraños, donde todos vendían productos que parecían tentadores. Harry se preguntaba si todas esas personas eran mugres, es decir, gente no mágica. Pero de lo que no cabía duda era que estaban mugrosos, pues habían llegado a una sección donde la luz apenas se filtraba y era poca la gente que circulaba.

- Pon mucha atención Harry –le decía Hagridceto con cautela-. Ve hacia esa esquina, al final del callejón, yo te encontraré ahí en cinco minutos. No hables con nadie.

- De acuerdo –respondió Harry, mientras caminaba hacia esa dirección.

Vio que Hagridceto se perdió en un local muy extraño, que estaba rayado completamente. Harry decidió esperar tranquilamente, hasta que una extraña mujer se le acercó. Era una chica diez años mayor que él, pero por su aspecto parecía ser muy pobre, porque apenas tenía ropa que la vistieran…

- Hola güerito¿qué hace un niño tan solo como tú por estos rumbos? –preguntó la chica acercándose a Harry.

- Espero a un amigo –respondió Harry con mala espina.

- ¿Un amigo?... interesante –dijo la chica, aún acercándose más-. ¿Te parece si jugamos a algo?

- No puedo.

- Será rápido, sólo necesitaré de tus manos.

- N-no puedo –respondió Harry muy nervioso.

- Vamos, corazón. No te costará nada –dijo la chica sonriendo con malicia-. Soy una experta, pero te prometo que seré blandita contigo.

- No, no puedo…

- ¡Vamos, anímate! Será una partida, nada más –dijo la chica guiñándole un ojo y enseñándole algo que traía en el bolsillo de su diminuta falda.

- Bueno, ya que insistes –contestó Harry, decidido.

Hagridceto había salido del local muy apresurado, en su gabardina llevaba un paquete que nadie más podía ver, lo ocultaba mesuradamente y buscó a Harry. El chico estaba solo al final del callejón muy sonriente, así que Hagridceto se dirigió a él rápidamente.

- ¿Qué ocurrió, Harry? –preguntó Hagridceto, viéndolo extrañamente feliz.

- Nada, fue sólo una chica –respondió Harry, con la misma sonrisa.

- ¡Qué! –exclamó Hagridceto, muy alterado-. ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Una chica me invitó a jugar con ella.

- ¡HARRY! –exclamó Hagridceto-. ¿Pero qué demonios hiciste?

- Tranquilo, fui precavido –dijo Harry, sonriendo aún-. Fue buena conmigo.

- ¡Mocoso imprudente! –gritó Hagridceto, mientras lo jalaba por el brazo-. ¡Vámonos de aquí ahora mismo!

Harry parecía confundido, no entendía por qué Hagridceto se había molestado tanto. Por su parte, el gigante lo llevó rápidamente fuera del pasillo, pero la chica que había estado antes con Harry estaba platicando animadamente con otro chico. Y cuando pasó Harry lo saludó.

- ¡Hola! –exclamó la chica.

- ¿Ves? –dijo Harry a Hagridceto-. Ella es la chica con la que jugué.

- ¡Qué! –exclamó Hagridceto, furioso.

- Sí, Harry y yo la pasamos bien¿no es así? –respondió la chica, sonriendo.

- Por supuesto –respondió Harry, contento-. Fue mi primera vez.

- Vale Harry, cuando quieras –dijo la chica, animadamente-. Te dije que no era tan difícil jugar baraja.

- Claro, pero la próxima vez te ganaré –respondió Harry, mientras Hagridceto se iba de espaldas.

- Así que un tonto juego de baraja –dijo Hagridceto, refunfuñando.

- Sí¿qué más podría ser? –preguntó Harry con inocencia.

- ¡Nada, claro! –exclamó Hagridceto.

Ya casi salían de Tepito, pero no podían irse sin comer algo. Llevaban todas sus compras y Harry observó que Hagridceto llevaba un paquete en especial.

- -¿Qué llevas ahí? –preguntó Harry, mientras se dirigían a una fondita.

- ¿Yo? –fingió Hagridceto-. Nada.

- No me mientas.

- No traigo nada que te interese.

- Vamos, dime –dijo Harry con queja-. Después de todo ya vi que llevas películas clasificación XXX, déjame ver que tiene ese paquete.

- ¡No! –gritó Hagridceto, aferrándose más al envoltorio-. Es algo personal del profesor Locumbledore.

- ¡Ah! Ese ancianito loco del que me hablaste.

- ¡No vuelvas a llamarlo anciano! Estará loco, pero no tan viejo –dijo Hagridceto-. Mira Harry, esto es algo ultra-secreto, nadie más puede saberlo. ¿Entiendes?

- Entiendo –respondió Harry, convencido-. Pero comamos, me muero de hambre.

- La comida de esa fondita es deliciosa –señaló Hagridceto.

Era un negocio que tenía en su rótulo decía: "La cazuela chorreante de doña Epifleta" (sí, esta señora tenía muchas sucursales) Así que Harry y Hagridceto ordenaron.

- Yo voy a querer…-decía Hagridceto, mirando la carta-. Unos tacos de suadero, sin cebolla. Dos platos de chilaquiles bien picosos y un refresco de dieta para no engordar…

Harry seguía pensando en qué llevaba Hagridceto en ese paquete. Y también pensaba si en el mundo mágico todas las personas tendrían aspecto de consumir marihuana. Aunque se alegró de que él por lo menos parecía normal, con todo y sus calzones flojos…

_Continuará… _


End file.
